PowerPoint® is a file format of presentation software created by Microsoft®. A PowerPoint presentation consists of a number of individual pages or “slides” which are populated with information. The slides may contain text, notes, graphics and images, movies, sound, or other objects.
The Darwin Information Typing Architecture (DITA) is a standard Extensible Markup Language (XML) data model which is used for authoring and publishing content. DITA content is created by dividing information into topic items. There are three basic topic types: Task, Concept, and Reference. The topics are organized with a title element, elements of metadata, and a body element which is comprised of information relating to the specific topic. The metadata in DITA includes information and attributes about the topic which makes it easier to locate.